The Letters From the Dead
by Nicholas Ruien
Summary: What if Sirius had predicted his death and wrote a letter to sirius to give the boy who lived closure. This is a one shot and my first attempt at one so please be easy with the criticism. Should i do more of these by the way.


A/N: I nearly cried when Sirius died in the book. No good bye to Harry. This was probably the saddest moment of the book, Next to Snape dying and to some extent Dumbledore. This is a one shot of a letter Sirius would send to Harry if he ever had the chance after he died. Enjoy and comment if you want more one-shots

The Letter From the Dead

Harry Potter laid on his bed, his emotions dulled in pain and sadness, He couldn't get over the fact that his godfather, the only person to love him like a parent would, well besides professor lupin, had died. All because of him, All because he fell into Voldemort's trap. "All for a prophecy that says I must die." He muttered angrily, Tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Throughout the summer he had gotten no word from any of his friends or even Dumbledore, He was now truly alone. After a day of cleaning under the watchful eye of his Aunt Petunia and a verbal lashing from his Uncle, he felt miserable. Suicide seemed like the best option in his mind. Or it would have been if he wasn't hailed as the so called "Savior of the Wizarding World." Who was he kidding, he can't do it, He's only a teenager, facing the darkest wizard of the century. Hearing a tapping on a window, he turned his head and saw through his dirty window, a barn owl knocking on the window with its beak. 2 envelops wrapped around its legs. Hopping off his bed, he walked to the window and opened it watching as the bird flew to his desk and tilted its head holding out its leg. Gently unwrapping the letter, Harry opened the official looking one curiously reading the content.

Dear Mr Potter,

Enclosed in the other scroll is the last recorded message from Lord Sirius Orion Black to one Harry James Potter on the night of his death prior to the ministry break in. By will of Lord Black, he requested this letter to be sent in the event of his death in the Ministry of Magic on the day of his death. As well as providing a memory to the ministry of the night of your parents betrayal to prove his innocence if he should ever pass away. Please take the time to read the other letter as well as attend the will hearing of the passing lord Black. Another letter notifying the event will be sent a week prior to the day of the hearing. We are deeply sorry about your loss and are proud to state that the goblin nation will stand behind you in your time of need.

Lord Ragnarok Silverlance

Residing King of the UK Goblin Nation

President of Gringotts Bank

Harry looked at the letter in shock. Sirius wrote a letter to him before going to the Ministry of Magic, But that would mean he knew there was a chance for him to die. Harry hesitantly untied the second letter, his trembling hands taking off the seal and opening it. Reading the letter, Harry felt tears fall down his face at the last words his godfather ever meant for him.

Dear Pup,

Hey Prongslet, if you're reading this then the ministry of magic mess didn't go too good, or i might have said you and got a heart attack from my pure awesomeness. But whatever the case may be, This will be the closure you need because it is NOT your fault pup. If i did indeed die then i know i did it protecting you like a true godfather and embraced death with a smile on my face like a true marauder. I will do it 1,000 times over just to protect you and make sure you're safe in this cruel world. You know when you were born, the marauders knew you would become a beacon of light for our world. We swore to give our lives to make sure you continue our legacy. Right now Moony is probably destroying himself right now but he must know that it isnt anyones fault but mine. He must put himself in the best position to protect you and carry on the marauders promise. I love you pup, its sad that i can't see you grow up and get married but my duty as a good father comes before anything. You will become the new lord of the house of Black. Please pup, Defeat old snakeface for the wizarding world but do it to make this a better world for the children of tomorrow. We need to have someone continue the marauders legacy. Stay safe pup, remember i am always with you in spirit and your friends will always help you through the toughest of times. I have to go pup, it was my time and if i know myself, which i do, i will go out with a bang. So remember those allies who stand by you and give your enemies hell worthy of the legacy of Moony, Padfoot and Prongs

Mischief Managed

Sirius Orion Black


End file.
